


Saudade

by Himmak



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gumlee - Freeform, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmak/pseuds/Himmak
Summary: "Aquela blusa era do Marshall... Vestir essa camisa me trazia lembranças boas, fazia muito tempo desde que falei com aquele vampiro, quer dizer... Tínhamos um relacionamento que só Menta sabia e que teve um fim graças ao Reino Doce, seria um desrespeito com o reino se eu me relacionasse com uma criatura da noite, certo? Suspirei... Reino, papéis, responsabilidades... Eu gostava de ser príncipe, mas ultimamente isso estava me matando..."
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Kudos: 3





	Saudade

Estava com tanto trabalho no reino que chegou um momento que eu estava chorando por cima dos papéis, sobrecarregado era a palavra que me descrevia agora. Se a Rainha Gelada invadisse meu quarto ia ser melhor... Tá, Gumball... Se acalma... Revirei os olhos pelo pensamento exagerado e até infantil, um homem adulto como eu sendo dramático dessa forma... Ri um pouco e fui em direção ao banheiro para espairecer minhas ideias em um banho relaxante e morno naquela noite estressante. Fechei os olhos ao sentir a água escorrer pelo meu rosto e corpo, todos os meus músculos agradeciam por essa folga e minha mente agora estava mais plena, tranquila. Na minha rotina de príncipe tomar um banho morno da maneira convencional em uma noite fria... Era um pequeno paraíso, um paraíso onde eu podia ser quem eu quiser e pensar sobre o que eu deveria fazer agora. Fazia duas semanas em que eu estava longe do meu amado laboratório e cuidava apenas da papelada, isso era extremamente cansativo. Depois de me ensaboar e tirar toda a espuma do meu corpo, peguei minha toalha rosa e envolvi minha cintura com ela.

Vesti uma blusa preta velha e uma cueca qualquer, deitei-me na cama antes de qualquer coisa, eu não queria ir até minha escrivaninha agora, apenas queria descansar um pouco antes de me estressar novamente. Suspirei, pensando em muitas coisas. Minha destra foi em direção ao meu peito e apertei a blusa que usava. Aquela blusa era do Marshall... Vestir essa camisa me trazia lembranças boas, fazia muito tempo desde que falei com aquele vampiro, quer dizer... Tínhamos um relacionamento que só Menta sabia e que teve um fim graças ao Reino Doce, seria um desrespeito com o reino se eu me relacionasse com uma criatura da noite, certo? Suspirei... Reino, papéis, responsabilidades... Eu gostava de ser príncipe, mas ultimamente isso estava me matando...

— Marshall... — sussurrei.

Estava sentindo falta dele, por mais que odiasse admitir. Toquei meu corpo por baixo da blusa e suspirei o nome dele de novo. Eu estava ficando louco? Percebi que minha virilha começava a esquentar e toquei-a com a mão que antes tocava meu peito, passando-a pelo meu corpo. Pousei-a no pênis que não estava totalmente desperto ainda. Ouvi a porta sendo trancada e sentei imediatamente, assustado. Aquilo tinha me despertado do meu transe. Senti um peso na cama logo atrás de mim e entrei em um silencioso desespero, fiquei sem ação.

— Meu chicletinho...

Arrepiei ao ouvir aquela voz rouca e sexy em demasia. Oh meu Glob! Aquilo era um sonho, eu tinha certeza. Não me virei com medo de ser uma alucinação.

— Como entrou pela porta? — perguntei.

— Hm? Não entrei pela porta, foi pela janela. — sim, essa era a voz que eu precisava ouvir, era música pros meus ouvidos — E tranquei a porta pra não entrarem e me verem aqui.

Ainda não tive coragem pra me virar, minhas mãos foram pra trás e tocaram seu cabelo liso. Fechei os olhos, corado, e virei minha cabeça lateralmente com a finalidade de expor meu pescoço. Ele entendeu meu mudo pedido e passou a língua naquela extensão, senti suas presas roçarem levemente na minha pele. Era extasiante, se aquilo era um sonho, não queria acordar.

— Marshall — sussurrei, soprado.

Sua boca foi saborear o lóbulo da minha orelha, eu não sentia coisas assim desde que terminamos, as borboletas no estômago me faziam ficar estático, as mesmas borboletas que sempre aparecem quando estou na presença dele.

— Doce... — falou baixinho, tocando seus lábios na minha orelha — o que você estava fazendo antes de eu chegar, Bubs?

Corei e mordi meu lábio inferior. Estava totalmente arrepiado com aquela voz que atravessava meu corpo como uma flecha a ferir meus órgãos vitais.

— Olha pra mim, Gumball — falou novamente, abraçando-me daquele jeito possessivo que Lee costumava exibir.

Virei meu rosto para fitá-lo, Marshall não havia mudado nada, as orbes vermelhas encaravam as minhas rosadas. Eu estava fora de mim, o beijei. Um beijo tão apaixonado, mas tão necessitado, eu implorava por ele de várias formas o beijando assim. Marshall Lee, eu o queria. Estava ainda com vergonha do que ele viu, eu me masturbaria se ele não tivesse me interrompido, não podia acreditar que o vampiro tinha visto aquilo. Era tão embaraçoso, mas me poupava palavras, eu não precisava dizer que eu o necessitava naquela noite. Eu estava assim primeiramente por causa das memórias que resgatei vestindo aquela blusa. Era por causa dele que eu estava louco em um transe que nunca acabaria se ele continuasse a me provocar daquela forma, me beijando tão bruscamente...

Nos separamos, um pouco ofegantes, eu estava corado até as orelhas e ele exibia seu sorriso mais sexy.

— O que estava fazendo gemendo o meu nome daquele jeito, majestade?

— O que você não faz há tempos — falei, reunindo toda a minha coragem para dizer aquilo de um modo desafiador.

Marsh se surpreendeu com a ousadia e mordeu os lábios, nossa... Aquela visão era uma das mais sedutoras que eu já havia presenciado em toda a minha vida. Droga, eu estava excitado e louco para beijá-lo novamente. O frio noturno invadia meu quarto pela janela e fazia o meu corpo inteiro ficar ainda mais sensível.

Num movimento brusco, o vampiro me deitou na cama e tirou a blusa que eu usava, as minhas reações estavam muito claras, eu arrepiava com o simples contato dos seus dedos frios com a pele rosada de meu abdômen. Continuou a brincar de me tocar, acariciando todo o meu dorso, acho que assim como eu, ele estava se certificando que aquilo era real.

— Você está com frio? — sussurrou, com seu corpo sobre o meu.

Nossos rostos estavam tão próximos, só pude acenar positivamente e movimentar os lábios para dizer um "me esquenta" sem emitir som. Nos beijamos, por Glob... Marshall era incrível, me beijando sensualmente, da maneira que gosto de ser beijado: lento, intenso, quente, molhado. Toquei seu peito forte com minhas mãos e procurei os botões de sua blusa xadrez para tirá-la. Um por um, eu despia o vampiro enquanto o beijava expressivamente, quando terminei de desabotoar a peça, abri também o botão de sua calça jeans e desci o zíper totalmente. Ele puxou meu lábio inferior com uma mordida, era tão sexy, Marsh tinha um cuidado para não me ferir com seus pontudos caninos, mas eu ainda sentia a pressão maior que eles exerciam pela pele fina da parte interna do meu lábio. Nos separamos do beijo, eu estava completamente corado, olhando o volume alheio que se escondia dentro da cueca preta, minhas mãos se direcionando para a sua bunda, deixando a calça cair conforme eu apertava suas nádegas. Lee mordeu afetuosamente minha bochecha e um curto e baixo som atravessou minha garganta com a surpresa.

— Ah Bubs... Como eu queria te fazer gritar...

De novo aquelas borboletas reagindo à voz sedutora de Marshall.

— Não vai ser dessa vez, amor... Eu, eu...

Agora ele esfregava nossas ereções, impedindo-me de terminar a frase. Eu tentava controlar minha voz.

— "Amor", gostei! Estou feliz com apenas isso. — falou, soprando as palavras de um jeito que me enlouquecia. Marshall me enlouquecia.

As roupas íntimas rosa e preta se misturavam e eu desejava não ter elas pra atrapalhar a fricção desejosa, nossos corpos estavam perfeitamente encaixados, se esfregando um no outro pra sentirmos mais daquele prazer e tirar nossa saudade desse toque tão íntimo. O vampiro terminou de tirar sua calça e voltou a me beijar, dessa vez mais rápido e urgente, tocou meu rosto onde ele tinha mordido e acariciou a região, enlacei seu pescoço com meus braços e afastei minhas pernas uma da outra, eu o necessitava. Puxei seu cabelo e ele gemeu sem desfazer aquele contato, senti sua língua tocar o céu da minha boca e me encolhi ao sentir cócegas, o canto de seus lábios se repuxaram num sorriso travesso, ele tinha vencido essa. Separamos quando o oxigênio me fez falta, eu estava bem ofegante, tinha esquecido que Marshall não precisava de ar para sobreviver e fui até o meu limite com esse beijo. 

— Você está tão entregue, Gumball... — murmurou com aquela voz hipnotizante, encostando o nariz no meu e movimentando lentamente em um beijinho de esquimó.

E ele estava tão carinhoso... Definitivamente esse era o efeito da saudade, vi ele sentando-se e tirando completamente a blusa de mangas compridas, deslizando ela pelos ombros e braços até ela cair em cima da cama. Eu estava me apaixonando pela milésima vez só naquela noite, Marsh tinha um talento de me fazer cair de amores por ele quantas vezes ele quisesse. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao me encarar com minha expressão devota e rebolou sobre o meu membro mais que desperto, soltei o ar pesadamente e toquei com ambas as mãos o meu dorso para provocá-lo, percorri abdômen, tórax, pescoço, levei a destra até meu rosto e afastei meu cabelo pra trás, pousando-a acima de minha cabeça, na cama. Lancei-lhe um olhar repleto de prazer, ele sorriu, que sorriso. Um selinho barulhento foi dado, até eu perceber que Marsh fazia uma trilha de beijinhos até minha clavícula, pus uma das minhas mãos no seu ombro, acariciando suas costas, braços, nuca... Arrepiei quando sua língua passeou por meu pescoço, abracei-o e puxei seu corpo pra perto com o intuito de incentivá-lo, o moreno deu duas mordidas um tanto fortes, seguidas de uma sucção carinhosa.

— C-cuidado com os dentes, Marsh! — repreendi

— Você é tão gostoso, rosinha... — beijou a região e desceu pra beijar outras partes do corpo — Literalmente.

— Marsh! — repreendi novamente, tomado pela vergonha.

E pensar que minutos atrás eu estava pronto para o chamar de romântico. Sua língua gélida pressionou um de meus mamilos e tremi levemente, arqueando-me com sutileza. Eu tinha certeza mais que absoluta que ele prestava atenção a todas as minhas reações e ria de modo abafado. Por um instante, parou de brincar com aquela região e apertou amorosamente o meu falo.

— Se eu chupar demais, você derrete que nem um docinho? — exibiu seu sorriso sarcástico mais expressivo.

E o prêmio de mais vermelho do mundo vai para...

— Claro que não, seu bobo! 

— "Bobo, boboca" — brincou o vampiro, ironizando meus xingamentos.

Eu estava pronto pra responder, mas gemi ao ter o membro tocado firmemente por ele, mordi os lábios, eu já sabia o que vinha adiante. E eu estava certo quando senti a língua de Marshall tocar minha intimidade, ainda por cima do tecido. Não demorou pra ele me despir por completo e continuar seus beijinhos na extensão do meu pênis. A ansiedade só se desfez quando ele finalmente colocou minha ereção em sua boca. A fria, porém gostosa boca de Marshall Lee, eu estremecia com o toque gelado de suas mãos na minha virilha, eu estava acostumado com o encostar gélido do corpo do vampiro, mas o tempo me fez esquecer de como a nossa diferença de temperatura me fazia arrepiar. E aquele carinho na parte interna da coxa juntamente com o movimento repetitivo de sua boca eram maravilhosos, chamei baixinho o seu nome algumas vezes e cobri meus olhos com o braço esquerdo, tapando minha timidez naquele momento. Marsh roçou de leve o seu canino ali e me apoiei nos cotovelos imediatamente.

— Argh, isso dói!

— Desculpa, princesinha — deu uns beijinhos onde ele tinha machucado — Não sou tão bom nisso ainda.

A lambida em minha glande me fez ignorar o apelido ridículo, joguei minha cabeça pra trás e gemi arrastadamente. Ele sugou os testículos e voltou a distribuir lambidelas pela minha extensão. Como assim não era bom? Agora me masturbava enquanto beijava o períneo, eu nem conseguia reagir normalmente a isso, Marsh já tinha tirado o último fio de sanidade que existia em mim, eu apenas o desejava fortemente, cada célula do meu ser clamava por aquele vampiro.

— Marshall... — sussurrei em tom de súplica.

Vi ele tocar o próprio membro ao passo que chupava impetuosamente a minha glande, daquela maneira era bom, o resto do meu falo ele acariciava circularmente, espalhando a própria saliva. Pousei minha destra em seu cabelo pra afagar os fios lisos com ternura, resisti ao impulso de puxá-lo bruscamente pra envolver meu pênis por inteiro. Meu corpo tremeu em resposta a uma sucção mais intensa e gozei com um gemido sutilmente mais alto. Eu ainda sofria alguns espasmos pelo recente orgasmo e Marsh ainda passava sua língua pela região pra limpar o que havia ficado em meu pênis e ergueu-se para perto do meu rosto, pensei que ele iniciaria um beijo, mas fui surpreendido com uma bolha de chicle estourando na minha cara. Corei miseravelmente.

— Que nojo, Marshall! — quase gritei, mas lembrei que eu não podia fazer barulho.

Ele teve que se segurar pra não rir mais alto do que deveria e eu o fitava com uma falsa raiva, com as bochechas infladas.

— Mas combina tanto com você, sêmen de morango — beijou minha bochecha.

— Ah não, Marsh, "princesinha" foi meu limite! — falei, me levantando.

O moreno me abraçou possessivamente, impedindo-me de levantar totalmente da cama. Encostou seu rosto ao meu, esfregando nossos pelos faciais de maneira leve e sutil. Seus lábios encostaram na minha orelha, prendi minha respiração.

— Por que não se vinga? — sussurrou com aquela rouquidão deliciosa.

Derrubei-o na cama e segurei ambas as suas mãos, entrelaçando-as nas minhas e deslizando nos lençóis até ficarem acima de sua cabeça. Foi aí que percebi que Marshall estava tão alterado quanto eu, dois rubis brilhantes me encaravam com uma luxúria que nunca pensei ver em um olhar. Parecia que eu podia ver o sangue pulsando em seus orbes hipnotizantes, como se ele estivesse encarando uma presa e analisasse cada minúsculo movimento que eu fazia, venerando-me como um Deus. O vi morder o lábio inferior com uma sensualidade tremenda e senti um calor ao ter minha pélvis colada na dele. Paralisei, o que eu poderia fazer pra me vingar? Eu só conseguia olhar sua expressão deleitosa, Marshall é tão lindo, até a combinação das cores de sua pele e olhos era absolutamente perfeita... Tentou mover as mãos e eu as segurei firme instintivamente.

— Mentira... — disse, arregalando minimamente os olhos.

Sorri, envergonhado com o que acabei de pensar. Amarrei seus pulsos com a manga de sua blusa xadrez, dando um nó em volta de um detalhe da cabeceira da cama. Ao encará-lo novamente, Marsh estava ansioso. Na verdade, ele estava com uma expressão que não pude identificar exatamente qual era, talvez um semblante que eu faria, Marshall estava com vergonha. Rapidamente ele mudou a expressão e sorriu torto, de modo irônico, e provocou:

— Então, o que vai fazer, majestade?

A última palavra estava carregada com um tom de conotação sexual, mas que não pude traduzir, só queria não ter que admitir o quanto sua pronúncia soava sexy.

— Hm? Vai me punir? — abriu mais o sorriso, de modo travesso.

Droga, Marshall, por que tão sujo? Beijei-o pra calar sua boca e sinceramente me arrependi, o moreno sempre soube mostrar todo o seu desejo e experiência beijando da maneira mais pornográfica possível. Agora eu estava mais envolvido com aquele beijo do que com qualquer outra coisa, gemi contra os seus lábios e notei que ele tentou livrar as mãos, mas permaneceu como estava. Estranhei, ele tinha uma força descomunal e poderia se soltar em meio segundo, seria possível que o tão orgulhoso Marshall Lee estava aproveitando o fato de estar amarrado? Nos separamos do beijo e o vampiro deslizou a língua nos próprios lábios. Eu reconhecia isso, ele estava querendo mais contato, provavelmente queria outro beijo. Mesmo estando sem fôlego, eu não poderia recusar seu convite, ideia esta que não durou tanto tempo, pois um fio de razão me deu um toque: Marsh ainda estava no controle. O que poderia fazer pra tirar a expressão vitoriosa do rosto alheio? Corei com a resposta.

Acariciei seu dorso nu e pálido com todo o carinho que eu tinha pelo maior, senti um leve tremor enquanto eu fazia isso, era natural que nossa diferença de temperatura também causasse sensações estranhas nele. Deitei-me completamente sobre o vampiro, ainda percorrendo minha mão por sua cintura e deslizando delicadamente por todo o seu corpo, de maneira lenta e carinhosa. Ouvi o seu suspirar sonoro, a voz de Marshall sempre foi boa de escutar, principalmente em momentos como estes, por mais sujas que sejam suas palavras muitas vezes. Mordi seu pescoço e dei-lhe uma ligeira sucção, era raro eu querer marcá-lo dessa forma, a surpresa o fez gemer baixinho e dizer:

— Você é tão quente, Gumball...

Eu não soube se ele queria dizer literalmente ou em um sentido mais erótico, porém conhecendo o Marshall, ele provavelmente brincou com essa palavra e quis expressar os dois significados. Rebolei vagarosamente sobre seu membro e corei um pouco ao notar o quanto estava duro, eu estava envergonhado e disfarcei isso escondendo-me na curva de seu pescoço. Era impossível manter a compostura enquanto sinto tamanha satisfação ao remexer meu quadril, eu o queria em todos os sentidos. Gemi, era tão gostoso... Não pude deixar de perceber que o moreno se segurava, o mordi novamente e ouvi um baixo som ecoar. 

As mãos que exploravam seu corpo agora se arrastavam por dentro do cós de sua boxer, ameaçando entrar para tocar-lhe. Marsh soltou o ar pesadamente quando toquei seu falo por cima do tecido, aproveitei pra masturbar um pouco, delineando o volume que eu queria tanto expor. Ouvi uma lamúria sutil e ergui meu rosto pra observar de leve, o vi morder os lábios e semicerrar os olhos da maneira mais sexy que já tive o prazer de apreciar, segurando os sons voluptuosos. Tombou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu arrastadamente de modo sonoro, enlouqueci com isso. 

Eu desejava o homem na minha frente, tirei sua cueca e ergui mais meu rosto com a intenção de sorrir pra ele. Levei meus dedos até meus lábios, arrastando-os como um batom em minha boca. Encostei nossas pélvis, esfregando de novo os nossos membros deliciosamente. 

— Não acredito — Marsh sorria à medida que soltava seu lábio inferior que estava entre os seus dentes, dava pra ver em seu olhar que ele estava se sentindo completamente seduzido. Ele estava corado, era isso mesmo?

Com um tanto de vergonha, chupei dois dedos, confirmando o que ele pensou. Chupava da mesma maneira que chupava seu pênis, me concentrei em olhar pra ele, era assim que ele gostava, Marshall gostava de ver minhas expressões lamuriosas enquanto fazia esse tipo de coisa, sentia o falo alheio reagir às minhas ações e eu estava adorando isso. Pus minha língua entre os dois dedos e fiz questão de tirá-los da boca pra Marshall ver o quão erótico eu estava sendo, por mais ridículo que pareça ser pra mim. Corei de pura vergonha, eu me importaria, mas Marshall gostava do rosa que pintava minha face quando eu estava embaraçado. 

Provoquei ao máximo com minhas lambidas sonoras e meu rebolar lento até eu não aguentar mais e penetrar meu orifício com um dedo, gemendo perto de seus lábios deliciosos. Marsh arfou sonoramente e se mexeu abaixo de mim, era notável o quanto ele estava louco. Chamou meu nome acompanhado de um palavrão, foi tão sexy... Marshall frequentemente falava coisas sujas e sempre era excitante quando ele começava e me deixava envergonhado. O beijei com afinco, um beijo intenso como todos os beijos de Marshall Lee. Arranhei seu braço com a mão livre e ele intensificou o beijo. Nunca estive tão excitado, o beijo de Marshall era incrivelmente desejoso, ele estava muito alterado e excitado, isso era por minha causa, me dava orgulho.

Podia machucar ele o quanto quisesse, pois ele não tinha a quem esconder e eu nem tinha força pra fazê-lo sentir dor, sorri entre o beijo e mordi seu lábio inferior com força, depois fui para o seu ombro, dar mordidinhas carinhosas como fiz em seu pescoço, pus outro dedo dentro de mim, tentei continuar com aquilo, mas Marshall não aguentou mais, livrou suas mãos e me derrubou bruscamente.

— Bom garoto — sorriu — Mas agora já chega.

O vampiro pegou meus pulsos e os colocou longe do meu corpo, como um recado que só ele poderia me tocar agora, eu estava ansioso e levemente corado. Suas duas mãos foram pra minha cintura e logo Marsh estava erguendo minha perna esquerda pra dobrar e revelar minha entrada, mesmo que um pouco. Mas é claro que ele ia fazer um segundo oral em mim, nossa... Ele queria me deixar insano, só pode. Dessa vez ele introduziu dois dedos em mim, como eu mesmo havia feito, e acompanhou com a língua, dedicando sua boca à preparar minha entrada que agora parecia até virgem, visto o tempo que não faço mais sexo. Soltei mais alguns gemidos, era impossível não gemer tendo ele me lambuzando e massageando minha próstata daquela forma. Marshall sabia como dar prazer.

— Posso? — falou, já se posicionando entre minhas pernas.

Acenei positivamente e fechei os olhos ao sentir o seu falo adentrar meu orifício. Ele segurou firme minhas costas e sentou-se, fazendo eu sentar em cima dele, ainda com o seu falo sob meu domínio. Eu corei, sabia o que ele ia sugerir e não pude deixar de reagir antes da hora. Ele sorriu mais uma vez, já falei que aquele sorriso era maravilhoso?

— Cavalga — falou roucamente.

Tudo nele era muito sexy pra eu aguentar ou negar, eu estava à mercê de seus comandos e obedeceria qualquer coisa que ele mandasse agora. Comecei a rebolar sutilmente no colo daquele homem encantador e tão sem-vergonha. Esperei eu me acostumar antes de intensificar o movimento, era muito gostoso sentir seu pênis entrando e saindo por minha causa, abracei Marshall quando senti minhas coxas ficarem cansadas, tentava rebolar mais exageradamente e ouvia Marshall arfar sonoramente perto de minha orelha, mordiscando-a quando queria. Ajeitei-me melhor e obtive forças nas pernas pra voltar a quicar em seu membro, pus minhas mãos nos seus joelhos e continuei os movimentos assim, jogando a cabeça pra trás devido ao prazer. Dava pra notar o quanto o moreno estava fascinado pelos meus movimentos, ele umedecia os lábios e suas arfadas se misturavam às minhas, estávamos descontrolados. Gemi baixinho e voltei à posição inicial, fazendo meu máximo pra continuar aquele movimento, mesmo cansado. Ele percebeu e pôs ambas as mãos nas minhas nádegas, impulsionando meus movimentos, nós dois gemíamos o mais baixo possível e chegou um momento em que nos beijamos com aquela urgência frenética. Minhas coxas flexionavam em deleite, impulsionadas pelas mãos grandes na minha bunda, ele apertava firmemente meu quadril e me forçava a descer ao máximo, acertando repetidas vezes aquele ponto que me fazia delirar.

Ele me derrubou de novo e continuou os mesmos movimentos impetuosos, seus lábios distribuíam marcas de paixão por todo o meu corpo, nossas respirações estavam completamente sem regularidade e padrão. Meu pênis pulsava entre nós dois, eu perdia o controle de meu corpo e minha consciência, ele abocanhou um dos meus mamilos e gemi novamente com um tremor visível.

— Você é tão lindo, Gumball... — me abraçou possessivamente enquanto seu quadril ia de encontro ao meu de novo e de novo.

Eu deveria estar fazendo as mais variadas expressões de prazer, me contraindo e me arrepiando involuntariamente, eu sempre fui fácil de ler e Marshall era especialista naquilo, eu estava febril por ele. Estávamos alterados, nos beijamos mais uma vez, enroscando nossas línguas com volúpia e arrepiei novamente por causa da pele fria do vampiro, era tão diferente e excitante... Nos separamos do beijo, extasiados pelo prazer, olhei para os olhos vermelhos que brilhavam, alucinados. Eu conhecia aquela expressão, ele tirou seu membro quase por completo de minha entrada e estocou novamente ele por inteiro, jogando a cabeça pra trás. Cobri meus olhos com meu braço direito e abri a boca em um mudo gemido, prendendo o grito na garganta, estava gozando e ele também, eu sentia o seu líquido me preencher e seu gemido um tanto longo e baixinho. Meus tremores foram nítidos e mordi o ombro de Marsh pra não emitir um som muito alto.

O cansaço nos tomou e deitamos lado a lado em minha cama, agora suja com o nosso sêmen. Passamos um tempinho abraçados e aproveitando da sensação letárgica do pós-orgasmo.

— Isso foi tão intenso... — começou Marshall. — Senti tanto a sua falta, Bubs.

— Também senti a sua, o seu toque... — passei minha mão esquerda em seu rosto — Não quero que esse momento se acabe nunca.

Eventualmente fomos tomar banho, limpar a bagunça, apreciando a presença um do outro enquanto ainda era possível, nunca vou me esquecer do sabor do último beijo daquela noite e da sua promessa de retorno.


End file.
